Inu Yasha Untold Stories
by Setnyo
Summary: It is known that the cast of Inu Yasha has seen and has had to go through some weird things. These are just a few things that were not written in the manga or shown on tv!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
Once again the cast of Inu Yasha was gathered around a campfire. It kind of sucked because in feudal Japan there is nothing to do but sit around or look for jewel shards, but all was good.  
  
"Screw this, I'm going to bed!" Miroku said as he got up. He walked by and tried to touch Kagome's shoulder but it was really Kikyo. He shivered at the thought of touching a dead person and walked away.  
  
Everyone else followed. Sango found that Miroku had pulled her sleeping bag closer to his. With a sigh she pulled it away. The only people who were still up were Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha (or were they?). Refusing to let one go to sleep before the other (with good reason) they both left at the same time.  
  
In a matter of minutes Sessoumaru's loud snoring echoed through out the forest. And you could hear Miroku saying something that sounded like, "Come here Sango baby, you know daddy loves ya!" The campfire was still glowing in the moon lit night. All of a sudden Shippo slid out of his sleeping bag- thingy and walked over to Kouga. He quickly pulled something out from under Kouga's pillow and skipped away. 


	2. Shippo and the Sake

Shippo And The Sake   
  
In the morning Kouga woke everyone up, "My sake is gone! So is Shippo but my sake is more important!" He ran around looking for the brown jug in which his sake is kept. Out of nowhere Shippo stumbled over to the group murdering something as his tail twitched behind him. "Lil' (hiccup) brown jug how (hiccup) I love theeeeee (hiccup)" He fell to the ground and looked at Kouga and sang drunkenly "99 bottles of sake on the wall (hiccup) 99 bottles of sake (hiccup hiccup) to bad for you I DRANK IT ALL! (Hiccup) 0 bottles of sake for you!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU KNOW MY SAKE IS MY ONLY TRUE LOVE!" Kouga squealed. Miroku had to hold Kouga back so the wouldn't strangle Shippo. At that moment Shippo got up and walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand, "(hiccup) How you doin'? You're pretty!" he said as he started to rub her arm.  
  
Inu Yasha (who was sitting disgusted with his back to the group) got up and walked past Shippo and Kagome, apparently not noticing that Kagome was giving him the "If you don't help me I will kill you" look. He grabbed the jug of unfinished sake and downed it all. "I'm going to the loo" he murmured and walked away.  
  
Kagome pulled herself away from Shippo; she grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a bush. She paused slightly and said, "So what are we doing today that doesn't involve killing me or Inu Yasha?" She looked over at Sessoumaru and Kikyo menacingly. Kikyo and Sessuormaru sighed at the same time because their plans had been ruined.  
  
At that moment the cast heard a loud "flush" and Inu Yasha came back with a satisfied grin on his face and a newspaper under his arm. "The deed is done" he said and happily skipped away. As he departed a long role of toilet paper dragged behind him attached to his foot (mind you, he doesn't wear shoes). A sweat drop formed on the back of every ones head. No one had ever seen Inu Yasha skip before. Sango turned to Kagome, "You better leave him alone today he's a little too happy" she said sounding a little scared. "Oh no way, I know how to get him back to his angry old self." Kagome cleared her thought and stepped forward. Before anyone knew what was going on she opened her mouth and what did she say? Yep you guessed it.."SIT BOY!!"  
  
All of a sudden a giant cloud of dust appeared in the direction where Inu Yasha was skipping. A loud 'uuuugggg' sound was heard in the distance and shortly after Inu Yasha came limping back. "Damnit woman, you almost killed me that time."  
  
"Too bad she didn't." mumbled Sessuormaru, as Rin grabbed onto his little kimono thingy, apparently scared of Sessuormaru's loud mouth brother. Inu looked at her with a grin not knowing that Kagome was yelling at him. "Damnit, leave her alone she so little and you are just a big scary jerk!" she said as she slapped him on the back of the head. "I was just playing" groaned the half demon "you didn't have to hit me.." 


	3. The Return of Jaken!

Return Of Jaken  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like such and idiot all the time." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and frowned. For some odd reason every time she says idiot it ends up sounding like 'ijiot', but no one really noticed.  
  
"Finally I got free." panted Jaken. Everyone turned to his direction except for Shippo who was asleep in the bush Kagome threw him in. "No one can treat Honorable Sir Jaken Spunkybutt of the noble alligator people like that except for Lord Sesshoumaru!" the toad man said walking towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"What the hell did I do now?" asked the dog demon sarcastically. It was apparent that he really didn't care. After all what could Jaken do to him anyway, he was only about three feet tall.  
  
"You buried me in the ground and just left me there you jackass!" screeched the midget toad. Pointing at the half demon and demanding that he apologize.  
  
"And what if I don't? What will you do, bite my knees off?" Remarked Inu as he Miroku and Kouga snickered. "Well.. yes." Inu stopped laughing to see Jaken running towards him. When the toad man was about three feet away Inu Yasha stepped forward and kicked him. The rest of the cast clapped as Jaken flew over the other side of the forest and out of view. All of a sudden two girls appeared with a puff of smoke each held up a sigh that had a big ten on it. Inu Yasha bowed and looked up.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Inu Yasha as he put his hand on the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't try that if I were you, if you hit us with the tetsusaiga nothing will happen to us." Said the girl on the left. "That's right so you can just calm down" agreed the girl on the right. The girl on the left was tall and had red hair and a blue line going over her right eye. The girl on the right had bluish hair and a red line under her left eye. She wasn't as tall as the one on the left. They landed on the ground and looked at each one of the cast members saying their name one at a time. 


	4. Who The Hell?

Who The Hell?  
  
"That doesn't answer his question" interrupted Kagome who was agreeing with Inu Yasha for the first time in this fan fic.  
  
"Yes. You're right. How rude of us" said the girl on the left." You can call me Satan or Setnyo, which is just a shorter version of my name. It would take you three years to say the first letter of my true name. I am the ruler of hell.  
  
"And I am Vany, you can call me that or God but I prefer Vany. And I am the ruler of heaven." Added the blue haired girl, her speech not as long as the first one.  
  
"Setnyo, ruler of hell and Vany who is basically god? That makes no sense, why would God and Satan be hanging out together? And where are your wings and horns and stuff?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Donno really." Said both girls at the same time. "We have wings and stuff but teleporting is a hell of a lot more fun, and plus you get a cool puff of smoke!" answered Setnyo as she teleported and was sitting right in front of Miroku. He started coughing from the red smoke. Vany teleported to a tree branch but was blinded by the blue smoke and missed the branch.  
  
"Maybe you should use your wings?" said Kikyo to Vany; she had to yell over Set-Chan's laughing.  
  
"Good idea" all of a sudden a cloud formed over Vany and she had white- feathered wings on her back. "That was cool huh? Setnyo show them your wings!" Everyone looked at Setnyo and waited.  
  
"Ok fine, pervert you might want to move," she said standing up as Miroku backed away. A black cloud formed around her and when it disappeared she had wings also, except hers were black bat like wings.  
  
"It appears that they really are God and Satan," said Myoga as he jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well what are you hear for then?" said Miroku as he held onto Setnyo's arm. Vany walked to Sessuormaru and started playing with his tail/boa thing.  
  
"We are here to look out for you, just to make sure that you don't get into a lot of trouble stuff like that. Don't mind us." Said Setnyo.  
  
"Yes I'll make sure you're safe! You'll never be out of my site!" said Vany to Sessuormaru. Setnyo pulled her arm away from Miroku and threw a rock at Vany, who picked up where Set-Chan left off.  
  
"We are here to also make sure that everything goes right. You see, we have your lives written out for you, and you have to follow them or you will mess everything up for the entire world" finished Vany.  
  
"That's right," agreed Setnyo. "Hey haven't I seen you before?" she said as she flew over to Kikyo. At that moment a giant scroll appeared in her hands and she stared reading it.  
  
"I'm Kikyo" she started to explain in her dull 'life sucks kill me now' way. "A priestess until.." Setnyo cut her off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes I know who you are, Kikyo, a priestess until Naraku killed you reborn as Kagome blah, blah, blah, and now you want to kill her. We know everything about you all." She said calmly.  
  
"Yes and shame on you Miroku," added Vany  
  
"Oh shut up you know you made him like that in case you ever had to come to earth!" said Setnyo as her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Yes I know, but that was only to keep you away from me for a while" added Vany  
  
" And what do you mean by THAT?!" screamed Setnyo. It was apparent that she had a problem holding back a temper.  
  
"Well, I made Mirkou to keep you away so I could get Kouga or Sessuormaru for myself, it all depends on who I choose. You can have Inu Yasha if you want him or even Miroku but not my two agreed?" said Vany calmly.  
  
"Whatever" snorted Setnyo "Sess-Chan smells like pickles anyway. Maybe I should have made him have a better taste in clothes too."  
  
"WHAT!??!" screamed Vany. By this time the two were fighting in a weird language so no one could understand. The others just sat down and watched as God and Satan fought. It was like watching a movie in Japanese when you are a carrot. Don't ask me what that means.  
  
"Well anyway" said Setnyo changing the subject quickly. She was now talking in a language the others could understand. "Maybe we should be going now." She flew up into the air followed by Vany.  
  
"Go where?" asked Sessuormaru and Inu at the same time. (Which was kind of creepy) "Oh yeah, there is a lake around these trees" explained Vany. "You guys need a shower if we are going to go anywhere today, god you smell like dogs." She said pointing at Inu Yasha, Shippo and Sessuormaru.  
  
"Fine lets go!" said Sango. "I think all the boys need a bath."  
  
"What about you?" asked Inu Yasha. "You don't smell to good either. It's not like you take a bath every day you know."  
  
"Well yeah I know. I think there is a different lake around here though" added Sango.  
  
"Yes there is, the girls go west the boys go east and we will meet back here in two hours." Instructed Setnyo. "Vany one of us will have to go and watch over the boys but you have to." she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"I'll do it!" volunteered Vany happily.  
  
"You do know that you have to make sure you don't do anything that could change the scrolls right?" added Setnyo.  
  
"I know I know" yelled Vany as she flew away after the boys.  
  
"I think I should have been god" groaned Setnyo as a sweat drop formed on the side of her face. 


	5. Touching

Damn Chapter Three Was Long Two hours later everyone gathered back by the camp. Inu Yasha smelled like a wet dog and God and Satan were flying above the group talking again.  
  
"Wait a sec." said Setnyo suspiciously. "Why is your lipstick smeared? And where the HELL did you get that fifty dollars?!" When she said 'fifty' it came out 'fidy', normally she would correct herself but today she didn't care. It seemed like everyone was talking funny that day anyway. Vany just smiled and laughed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS ANYTHING UP!" screeched Set-Chan in that language again.  
  
"I didn't see look" Vany handed her pissed off friend a large scroll and she started reading it.  
  
".. Okay.yeah...VANY!!!!" She quickly threw the scroll back to Vany who was laughing madly. "We can do that?" she asked  
  
"I guess so," answered Vany. At that moment Setnyo pulled a giant red and black spatula out of nowhere and hit Vany on the back of the head with.  
  
"Your worse then Miroku-sama" she said with a sigh as she floated back down towards the group.  
  
Shippo had recovered slightly from the sake and Kouga was still crying over it. Vany lowered to the ground and let him cry on her shoulder. Sango was talking with Kagome who was not listening because she was looking at Inu Yasha. He was sitting in a tree, staring at the sky and waiting for a good reason to say 'Feh!' Sesshoumaru was sitting by a different tree and was reading a story to little Rin who was half asleep. Miroku was doing whatever the hell he does which, this time happened to be sitting back staring at Setnyo with large googly eyes. Yes, I did say googly. Kikyo was sitting by the rock that Setnyo was sitting on and they were talking about God knows what. Really, she knows. Setnyo was also was lighting little ants unfire saying that they did not deserve to live knowing that they got out of a once perfect line. Kikyo found this quite funny although she had lost the ability to laugh. That was about all, other then that fact that Jaken had landed in a large tree and was holding on for dear life so the demons below wouldn't eat him. It was peaceful, but this is my fan fic so you know that won't last long.  
  
Of course the moment had to be ruined by the most evil person in feudal Japan, Nakaru. Although there seemed to be something wrong with him today, other then what was wrong with him before. He just walked in out of nowhere and started talking to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have found your lackey," he said handing Jaken to Sesshoumaru and sitting down. "No need to thank me." Jaken must have been under a spell or just on his little drugs that he takes (your not supposed to know about those) because he was in a passed out/high state claiming that he was seeing little choochoo trains.  
  
"I didn't want him back," Sesshoumaru said as he lifted up Jaken and threw him in the air. "I don't want to see that pain in the ass ever again, he's always getting between me and my Rin."  
  
"Oh.. if that's how you feel, I think I better leave" Nakaru got up and started to walk away. "I guess you don't want these;" he stopped and turned around quickly "WAFFELS!"  
  
"Umm" Sesshoumaru paused for a moment then looked at Naraku with a smile. "Rin sick him!" Rin jumped up and started chasing Naraku. It makes you wonder why the most evil person in feudal Japan was scared of an eight year old. I don't know either. You should ask him.  
  
"I know that I didn't write that in the scrolls" Vany said in her mind. She turned to Setnyo who was looking at her and laughing.  
  
"WHAT!? Life has to be funny at times." Shrugged Setnyo as Miroku walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, you and God, uh Vany look about sixteen, how old are you anyway?" he asked slowly and in a pleasant voice. Oh course this was the kind of question that would get him slapped and probably knocked out for a while.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know," she said raising her arms up and making then both float up into the air. Miroku didn't really like heights but he didn't really say anything because, well he's Miroku and he doesn't do that." We are older then that lake, that mountain, those trees. We just never age. In all we are about four billion years old. It's strange how time flys when you are writing history. It's lonely too. Just Vany and I. You think that we would know everyone and we do. But no one knows us. Not the real us."  
  
She finished and Miroku just stared at her. "You can do anything right? Why don't you just make someone for you as company? It's not like anyone bosses you around or anything."  
  
"We cannot do that. I have to make someone for Vany and vice versa, it's a weird twist of fate because I have no input on who she makes. No one is right. She just latches on to someone at any random moment. I cannot do that as easily." Setnyo said looking at Vany who was mooched up against Kouga. "I guess that I'm better at making people then she is." She added with a small smile. "I guess you want to go back down right?"  
  
"No lets just stay here for a while," Miroku answered "I like it here." He said as he and Set-Chan gazed over in the same direction.  
  
"Miroku-sama" said Setnyo quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" he sat still staring into nothing.  
  
"Your kind of cute when you're not being a pervert." Mirkou looked at Setnyo and smiled, not saying anything.  
  
"Wow" he thought, "I've never heard that before." 


	6. Maybe Vany Got It Right

New Love? Vany did something right this time.  
  
Vany looked up at Setnyo and Miroku. "I guess I did good this time. He was number five hundred and sixty-four. I guess I'm just lucky this time. I hope.." She trailed off thinking of what happened the last time she had made a person for Set-Chan. She was just lucky that she couldn't be killed. With a shrug she happily continued to cuddle Kouga.  
  
Hey, I'm sorry this was so short. I'll add more soon! 


End file.
